Christmas Magic
by Kate5113
Summary: Henry's point of view from the first book at Christmas time. Just a little drabble.


Author's Note- I just want to say that I LOVE the Goddess Test series. And nobody wants to write fanfiction stories and that upsets me. But I thought I would try to write this. It is from Henry's point of view and I hope I know enough about him that I will get this right

Disclaimer- I don't own anything but I wish I did.

Summary- Takes place in the first book, at Christmas time. The night Henry and Kate fall asleep together, after they open each other's presents.

Henry's POV-

"Can I give you my present now? I promise it's not poisoned." She said with a little smile. And I couldn't help but smile just a little. It was a funny thing but I dread what could have happened if I wasn't there earlier. She got up to get my present and I got hers. I placed it in her spot. I worried that it would upset her but I hoped she liked it. I had thought about it a really long time. As she walked over, she saw the present and gave me a surprised look.

"Your gift. Also not poisoned." I couldn't help but grin again as I said it. She handed my present to me and I set it aside as she sat down. I wanted to watch as she opened her present to see her reaction. As she ripped the wrapping paper and pushed off the top I became more nervous. Then when she saw the reflection of the picture of her and Diana, I found it on her desk and loved how happy she looked. She started to cry and after realizing that she wasn't upset but happy. I was overcome that I was able to make her that happy. She started to speak.

"Henry, I don't…." But I held up my hand to stop her.

"Not till I've opened yours as well." I started to unwrap the big box that she had brought me. I was trying to not look too excited. I didn't get many gifts that were important to me. As I lifted the lid I couldn't completely understand what it was.

"What is this?" I pulled it out of the box and slowly started to look over each inch of the blanket.

"It's the night sky," she said quietly while she was holding my present to her chest.

"See the dots? They're stars. I remembered what you said about the stars moving. You said they were different when you met Persephone, and—this is how they are now. When you met me." She spoke quietly and looked shy like she wasn't she if I liked it or not. But I loved it and couldn't believe she would make me something so amazing. It must have taken days; weeks even, to complete this whole thing. It was crazy to think of how much time she had put into this one present. I kept starring at my present from this wonderful girl.

"Thank you" I spoke it with amazement in my voice. "For everything. I have never received such a wonderful gift. " She gave me a sucpicous look and spoke.

"I'm not so sure I believe that."

"You should." I spoke softly. And continued to stroke the blanket, it was incredibly soft. I looked up to see her watching me. "It has been a very long time since I have received a gift as extraordinary as you." She continued to stare at me and I couldn't look away from her. She was incredibly beautiful and smart and kind. I couldn't believe that this person cared about me so much.

"Can I try something?" She questioned me. "If you don't like it, I'll stop." I wondered what she wanted to do up until the very moment she began leaning forward. I was stunned that she even thought about kissing me but as soon as her lips touched mine I froze. It felt amazing, her lips against mine. They were so soft. It lasted longer than I expected but I let Kate take the lead. When she finally pulled back I was still stunned that I couldn't even think straight.

"That—" She hesitated and smiled. "I liked that. A lot." I think my heart jumped and I couldn't help smiling.

"As did I." I spoke it with a grin on my face and watched as she grabbed my hand and threaded our fingers together. She looked at me from underneath her lashes.

"Henry? Don't take this the wrong way—" I couldn't help but worry about what she wanted to ask me. My mind began coming up with worst case scenarios.

"Let me finish," she said. "Don't take this the wrong way, but since it's Christmas and all…would you stay with me tonight?"

I couldn't believe what she had just asked me. I knew my face showed that too. I think she must have misread my face because she quickly changed what she had said.

"Not like that. You've got to earn that, and it costs more than just a picture, y'know." She joked but I understood what she meant. And I completely agreed with her.

"But could you just…stay for tonight?" I was ecstatic that she had asked abut I knew that this would mean more than just us being friends.

"Yes, I will stay." I told her and watched as her eyes light up. She and I spoke for multiple hours before she became tired but I knew I probably wouldn't sleep that night. She grabbed a blanket from the bed and started to lie down in the nest of pillows and blankets that she had made earlier. She leaned her head on my chest and started to close her eyes. I could feel her breathing and I began to play with her hair. Kate seemed to like it because she snuggled closer to my chest. She looked so beautiful when she was asleep. I didn't even want to breathe in case I woke her up. I stayed like that the rest of the night just stroking her hair and thinking about what my future with Kate might be like. Hoping that we might both be happy finally.

Author's Note- I hope you guys liked my story. I know it is almost exactly like the book but I thought it would be fun to show Henry's point of view. I love reviews so if you've got some then send them my way


End file.
